


Пустынный кот

by EliLynch



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Кому не захотелось бы погладить такого кота?





	

**Author's Note:**

> По таймлайну - начало второй книги, незадолго до разрушения Британского музея. 
> 
> Просто эти животные действительно очень классные :D  
> http://photo1.ask.fm/996/693/903/-249997000-1tch34i-790b339lrr81k00/original/supercoolpics_01_28082010133541.jpg

Кот прошелся по столу, без труда маневрируя между наваленными грудами бумаг. Прогуливаясь, он помахивал своим тонким полосатым хвостом и время от времени зевал, демонстрируя острые белые клыки. Натаниэль наблюдал за ним с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Кот, временно оккупировавший его стол, совсем не походил на обычных бездомных кошек, коими были наводнены лондонские подворотни. Он был крупнее своих городских собратьев, необычного песочного цвета, с черными полосками на передних лапах, со смешными большими ушами и мордочкой, по форме напоминающей приплюснутый шар. Или блин, что больше подходило по цвету.   
Натаниэль не помнил, когда в последний раз обедал нормально, а не жевал что-то прямо во время работы.   
На мир кот смотрел исподлобья, столь неодобрительно, словно видел все его пороки и недостатки, причем разом. Подходящее воплощение для демона, ничего не скажешь. Кот нравился Натаниэлю больше, чем неизвестный египетский мальчик, чей облик Бартимеус принимал чаще всего. Разговаривать с котом было странно, но менее неловко, нежели отдавать приказы мальчишке-ровеснику.   
Заметив взгляд Натаниэля, кот замер на месте. Сел, обернув лапы пушистым хвостом и спросил:  
— Ты наконец оценил по достоинству мою неземную красоту?   
— Я просто раньше не видел подобных животных.   
Это было правдой. Натаниэль, все свое детство проведший среди пыльных магических учебников, лучше разбирался в демонах, чем в видах живых существ, населявших Землю. Он даже Лондонский зоопарк посетить не мог. Не хватало времени и не хотелось подолгу бродить среди толп простолюдинов.   
— Это пустынный кот, — пояснил Бартимеус, вальяжно разлегшись на краю чужого стола. Нат не стал протестовать, так кота было удобнее разглядывать. Вскоре Бартимеус должен был отправиться патрулировать ночные улицы, перед этим, признаться, опасным заданием можно было дать ему небольшое послабление.   
— Ты носишь его облик, потому что он выглядит так, как будто всех презирает? — спросил Натаниэль.   
— В числе прочего. Помнишь, что я говорил про функциональность?   
Натаниэль помнил, помнил он и то, как ловко Бартимеус ушел от темы, стоило начать спрашивать его, в чем заключается неповторимая функциональность обличья мальчика-египтянина. На свете существовало столько других всевозможных мальчиков и девочек... После того разговора Бартимеус явился к нему в образе обнаженной Джейн Фаррар. От расспросов о мальчике-египтятине пришлось отказаться, Натаниэлю совсем не хотелось опозориться перед своим слугой еще раз. На его беду, не существовало в мире заклинания, отменявшего естественные реакции организма. Проще говоря, он не мог перестать краснеть и запинаться, стоя рядом с обнаженной девушкой. Разум охотно обманывался и не желал припоминать, что на самом деле это была не девушка, а злокозненный демон.   
Почувствовав, как к щекам вновь приливает кровь, Натаниэль постарался выбросить из головы недавний постыдный эпизод и снова заговорил с джинном.   
— Ты похож на мягкую игрушку.   
Кот демонстративно потянулся, так и не потрудившись встать. На животе у него шерсть была светлее.   
Натаниэль невольно улыбнулся. К пушистым животным он питал некоторую слабость.   
— Да, и ты грациозный. Жаль, что на самом деле не пустынный кот. Я бы рискнул тебя потрогать.   
Поразмышляв несколько секунд, кот сел и сделал лапой небрежно-приглашающий жест, который ни одна из настоящих кошек воспроизвести не смогла бы.   
— Ох, ну так и быть, трогай. Только недолго.   
Натаниэль помедлил, прежде чем воспользовался его разрешением. Были уже у него случаи, когда самые простейшие действия оборачивались катастрофами. Вспомнить хотя бы ужасный поход за очками для наставника, окончившийся столкновением с сотней мелких бесов. Сколько ему было, когда это произошло, лет шесть?   
Но сейчас речь шла о Бартимеусе, а ему Нат, как ни странно, доверял. В разумных пределах.   
— Не кусайся, — сказал Нат и с некоторой опаской провел рукой по пушистой кошачьей спине.   
Услышав его слова, Бартимеус не преминул снова обнажить клыки. Видимо, исключительно из природной зловредности, потому что кусаться он все равно не стал.   
Натаниэль немного расслабился. Шерсть у ненастоящего кота была дивная, бархатистая. Хотелось снова и снова запускать в нее пальцы, чем Натаниэль и занялся, с видимым удовольствием. Бартимеус вел себя хорошо, сидел смирно. Нат отважился даже почесать его за ухом, там, где шерсть была особенно мягкой.   
Бартимеус в ответ потерся об его руку пушистой щекой, чем приятно удивил волшебника.   
— Вот тут лучше погладь, — мурлыкающим голосом произнес кот, — рядом с усами.   
— Хорошо, — слабо улыбнувшись, Натаниэль последовал его совету ( _указанию?_ ). — Коты еще любят, когда им шею чешут.   
— У тебя что, есть опыт в чесании котов? — Пустынный кот смотрел на него привычно-насмешливо. — Вас наконец-то учат чему-то полезному?   
— Этому я самостоятельно обучался. На улицах, знаешь, много кошек. — Желая продемонстрировать свое мастерство, Натаниэль добрался до шеи кота и ласково поскреб ее подушечками пальцев. — Может быть, я свою заведу, когда буду жить один.   
Джессика Уайтвелл точно воспротивилась бы появлению в доме животных. Любых животных. Ее дом был кричаще-современен и вычищен до последнего уголка.   
Кот смешно фыркнул.   
— Всемогущий Джон Мэндрейк позволяет себе гладить бездомных кошек?   
_Скорее, это делает Натаниэль. У Джона есть дела поважнее._  
— Представь себе, — ответил Натаниэль, невольно рассмеявшись. — Прости, но пока ты в таком образе, остроты теряют силу.   
Кот снова фыркнул и слегка попятился.   
— Ладно, хватит.   
— Ладно, — эхом повторил Нат, опуская руку. В самом деле, нельзя было больше тратить время на ерунду. Ему нужно было думать о том, как поскорее изловить таинственного злодея, терроризировавшего город.   
Но все же.   
— Спасибо, — сказал он очень тихо.   
Кот дернул левым ухом, но ничего не ответил. Может и вовсе не услышал, а ухом дернул без какой-либо на то причины, не стоило искать в этом скрытый смысл.   
В комнате повисло неловкое молчание.   
_Я только что чесал демона за ухом_ , — подумал Натаниэль, удивляясь сам себе. — _И мне понравилось! Никогда и никому не расскажу об этом..._

Шокированный своей добротой пустынный кот придерживался того же мнения.


End file.
